Im your guardian angel
by Tenshin4ever
Summary: Gumi doesn't like that her brother Gumiya is seeing Meiko. She know that Meiko is up to something. So when Gumiya is going out to meet Meiko, Gumi is following him from behind. What is Meiko up to?
1. What is Meiko up to?

- Rin-chan!'' Gumi screamed from her room and Rin ran inside Gumi's room with a chocked face and a half peeled orange in her hand.  
- What happened?!'' Rin asked and she looked around in the room and Gumi sat down on her bed with her laptop in her lap.  
- Oh, nothing really.. I just wanted to tell you that we are going to sing a song with Len-kun. The song is called ''First love academy'' Gumi explained and Rin noticed Gumi's red cheeks.  
- And?'' Rin asked to her Gumi's problem.  
- Im going to play a boy or something! Im going to try hit on you!'' Gumi shout out and Rin stood there with a confused face.  
- How can you be so certain that you are a boy?'' Rin asked and Gumi touched her own chest.  
- On the cover photo, I don't have any boobs'' Gumi said and she blushed. Rin started to laugh. And Gumi looked confused at her.  
- Are you sure it's not your brother, Gumiya?'' Rin asked and winked. Gumi though and realized.  
- RIGHT! It's not me! Haha! Sorry Rin-chan'' Gumi said, rubbing her head and giggled a little.  
- have you slept anything last night?'' Rin asked and walked towards Gumi and sat down on her bed.  
- Well, no. Homework all up to my shoulders. I don't have time to sleep you know.'' Gumi explained with a sigh. Rin giggled.  
- Okay then. But i though you was done with all of your homework, you are one of the smartest in the class.'' Rin said and Gumi looked at her.  
- Yes I am. But.. things… I can't explain them.'' Gumi said and Rin lay a hand on Gumi's shoulder.  
- I will try to understand. Maybe I can help you'' Rin said and Gumi smiled a little.  
- Im sorry Rin. I have to do this myself. I need to continue with my homework now. I will call out for you if I need your help'' Gumi said and Rin sigh. She hugged Gumi and rose from the bed.  
- Okay, I will come and tell you when Luka is done with the dinner'' Rin said while she walked out from the room and she turned around and waved. Gumi answered with a wave back and Rin closed the door and disappeared. Gumi sighed.  
-…Gumiya'' Gumi whispered while she opened a picture of Gumiya on her computer and he stood there together with Meiko.  
-…Meiko.. what are you up to?'' Gumi murmured.  
- Luka don't make any dinner for me! Im going out to meet Meiko!'' Gumiya shouted from the entrance of the house. Gumi pushed her laptop aside and she ran out from her room and meet Gumiya's eyes.  
- G-Gumi? What are you doing?'' Gumiya asked, totally chocked.  
- Don't go!'' Gumi shouted and Gumiya sighed.  
- Why not?'' Gumiya asked and Gumi looked away. _What should she say?  
_- Well.. ehm… I need help with my homework..'' Gumi lied and Gumiya took up a lollipop from his pocket and put it in his mouth.  
- Why can't Kaito or Gakupo help you? Or Rin? Or Len?'' Gumiya asked and Gumi knew she had lost this fight. She turned around and walked inside her room again and she closed her door with a big bam. She leaned against her door until she heard the entrance door close. She walked to her closet and picked out a long black jacket and she put it on. She walked out from her room and towards the entrance door but stopped in front of it, she put on her shoes and opened it.  
- Gumi? Where are you going?'' Rin asked and Gumi turned around and met Rin and Len.  
- Im just going out for a bit. Nothing more. I will probably be home before dinner'' Gumi said with a big smile. Len smiled back but Rin did not.  
- Can I follow?'' Rin asked and Len looked at Rin.  
- No, I want to be alone, Im sorry Rin'' Gumi said and Rin looked disappointed. Len took Rin's hand and Rin smiled at him.  
- Okay then. Come home safe.'' Rin said and smiled with a big cute smile. Gumi smiled back and walked outside. It was a little dark and rainy outside. She closed the door carefully and then she started to walk away from the house. When she stood by the motorway she looked around for a sight of Gumiya. She could see him far east, he was walking towards the City. Gumi walked after him with fast legs.

Gumiya leaned against the cafe wall from the outside and Gumi hid by a alley some few meters away, watching him. Gumiya took out the lollipop from his mouth and threw it in the trash can in front of him. He sighed and then Meiko's figure was getting closer. Gumiya saw her and waved big. Meiko waved back and she started to run towards him. When she was close enough she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Gumi closed her fist in anger. She wanted to hit Meiko so hard, but she couldn't risk to loose Gumiya.  
Meiko grabbed Gumiya's hand and they walked into the cafe together and Gumi sat down in the alley, to wait for them to come outside again.

Time passed and Gumi sat and hummed on her song ''Coward montblanc'' and suddenly she hear the cafe door open and she rose from her place and peeked at the cafe. Meiko sighed and kissed Gumiya and she walked away. Gumiya turned around with a big smile and he start to walk towards his home. He walked pass the alley Gumi hid in and he disappeared. Gumi walked slowly and carefully out from the alley and start to follow Meiko. Meiko looked around a little and then she walked into an alley and Gumi started to walk faster. She peeked into the alley and she saw Meiko together with Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru pressed Meiko against the wall and kissed her neck and Meiko enjoyed it. Gumi didn't know what she saw.  
- How's it going with Gumiya?'' Kiyoteru asked while licking Meiko's cheek. Meiko pressed a finger against Kiyoteru's lips.  
- It's going well. I think soon he can give me anything I want. And when that happen, I will make him do anything I want and you know..'' Meiko said and Kiyoteru smiled. He fixed his glasses a little and gave Meiko a kiss.  
- After we have taken all of his money… it will just be the two of us'' Kiyoteru said and Meiko smiled.  
- Yes, just the two of us'' Meiko answered while she stroke her hand through his hair.  
- What?'' Gumi murmured but Meiko leered at Gumi's hiding spot but Gumi had moved. She leaned against the wall and she was confused.  
Suddenly! Someone gripped Gumi's hand and pulled her inside and pushed her against the wall and pressed a hand against her mouth so she couldn't scream. It was Kiyoteru. Meiko stood behind him with an evil grin on her face.  
- Oh, isn't it little Gumi-chan'' Meiko said and Gumi tried to shake herself loose but Kiyoteru's grip was to strong for her.  
- If you scream, Kiyoteru will break your neck like a branch. What did you hear?'' Meiko asked and Kiyoteru let go of Gumi's mouth.  
- N-nothing'' Gumi lied and Meiko giggled a little.  
- I don't believe you'' Meiko said and Kiyoteru ear slapped Gumi with his free hand and Gumi felt the blood sipping down from her nose.  
- Please, let me go'' Gumi asked and Meiko took up a bottle of sake sake from the alley and took a gulp.  
- Why would we let you go? After everything you heard'' Meiko asked and Gumi looked at them with a scared face.  
- I won't tell anyone'' Gumi said and Kiyoteru gripped Gumi's neck.  
- Please'' Gumi murmured and Meiko walked towards them and she lay a hand on Kiyoteru's shoulder and he let go off Gumi. Meiko leaned her hand against the spot on the wall next to Gumi's head and she moved her head towards Gumi's ears.  
- You know, I got Gumiya. If you tell anyone.. I can't promise Gumiya's safety.'' Meiko said with an evil grin. She kicked Gumi in her stomach so Gumi fell down on her knees, coughing.  
- Kiyoteru, can you cary Gumi home again? I don't think she can get home alone'' Meiko said and Kiyoteru grabbed Gumi and lift her up.  
- Sure. See you later, honey'' Kiyoteru said and he started to walk towards their house. Gumi couldn't see anything, her head was pounding and her hands were shaking. She started to faint.


	2. …Gumiya

- Hey! Wake up'' Kiyoteru yelled at Gumi and Gumi opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry.  
- Where am I?'' Gumi murmured and Kiyoteru sighed irritably. Gumi looked up at Kiyoteru's face and remembered what had happen. She tried to pull herself loose but Kiyoteru hold her still.  
- Take it easy!'' Kiyoteru said and Gumi calmed down.  
- Don't say anything to them inside, Okay? If you do.. it won't end well'' Kiyoteru whispered to Gumi and Gumi nodded carefully.  
- I promise'' Gumi said with a scared voice. Kiyoteru put Gumi down and he turned around.  
- Oh, Meiko-san will be home later. She will notice if you have told anyone'' Kiyoteru said and started to walk away. Gumi stood still on her spot. _What am I going to do?_ Gumi though to herself. She took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance and opened it. Gumi walked inside and took off her shoes.  
- Gumi! Where have you been?!'' Luka yelled at Gumi there she stood, two meters away from Gumi. Gumi looked at her with a chocked face.  
- Uhm… I was outside, I hit my head on my way home and some old lady helped me'' Gumi lied and Luka crossed her arms.  
- The dinner I made is now cold.'' Luka said with an irritably look on her face. Gumi shuddered. Luka is scary when she is angry.  
- Im not hungry, the lady gave me some food. Im sorry Luka'' Gumi lied, actually, she was really hungry. Luka sighed.  
- Are you sure? There is some food left for you, I could warm it up for you'' Luka said with a smile but Gumi shook her head.  
- No, really. It's okay. I will go to my room and take a nap. I have a headache so'' Gumi explained and Luka nodded a little.  
- Okay, get well Gumi-chan'' Luka said and walked into the kitchen again. Gumi breathed out and walked towards her room and went inside.  
_Should I tell them about today? I should probably warn Gumiya. But not tell him directly what's up. _Gumi though. Gumi walked out from her room, towards Gumiya's room and she knocked on it.  
- Who is it?'' Gumiya asked from behind the door.  
- It's your sister'' Gumi answered.  
- Come in'' Gumiya said and Gumi opened his door and walked inside. His room was clean as usual and he was sitting by his desk with a pale of books, Probably his homework's, and a lollipop in his mouth.  
- Gumiya, I need to talk to you'' Gumi said with a mild voice and Gumiya took out the lollipop.  
- About what? Homework?'' Gumiya asked and Gumi shook her head.  
- No.. Uhm… it's about Meiko'' Gumi said and Gumiya looked confused at Gumi. He put in the lollipop again in his mouth.  
- What about her?'' Gumiya asked, while returning to his homework.  
- Please, don't see her again?'' Gumi said, but Gumiya didn't look at her.  
- Why?'' He asked and Gumi took a few steps closer at him.  
- Because! She is not good for you'' Gumi explained and Gumiya rose from his desk and he walked towards Gumi.  
- And how can you know that?!'' He yelled and grabbed Gumi's shoulders. Gumi tried to shake herself loose but she couldn't.  
- I know because I know you!'' Gumi shouted and Gumiya slapped her face and Gumi touched her cheek and the pain flew through her face. She felt the tears coming down her cheeks.  
-..Gumiya?'' Gumi murmured and Gumiya turned around.  
- _Leave''_ he said.  
- But..'' Gumi started but Gumiya turned around with an angry face.  
- LEAVE!'' he screamed and Gumi looked scared at her brother's angry face. Gumi cried and she ran out from his room, towards her but she ran into someone. She looked up at there stood Meiko.  
- Oh! Gumi-chan'' she said with a cute smile. Gumi backed off from her.  
-…you'' Gumi murmured and Meiko looked at her.  
- What is it Gumi? Has something happen?'' Meiko asked with a curious face and from the kitchen room came Rin together with Len, Kaito and Luka. They all stood there, watching them.  
- Why are you crying Gumi-chan?'' Rin asked with a comforting face and Gumi looked at her and then at Meiko.  
- N-nothing..'' Gumi murmured and Meiko looked down at her with a grin.  
- Oh, that's good. It would be terrible is something happened to you or to my beloved Gumiya-kun'' Meiko said and smiled. Gumi pressed her teeth and looked back at Rin. Len and Kaito was gone but Rin stood there with a smile.  
-It's good that you are okay, GumGum'' Rin said with a small giggle. Gumi smiled at Rin but stopped smile when she looked at Meiko again.  
- ….fuck you'' Gumi whispered and she walked passed Meiko and towards her room. She entered it without looking behind her. She closed the door and sat down by her desk. _What am I supposed to do?! I can't tell Gumiya. He will just be angry. If I tell Rin she will try to talk to Gumiya or Meiko… I need help… but who can understand me?…. _Gumi though. She looked around her room and then she saw a picture on her wall. She rose from the chair and walked towards the picture. It was herself and Gakupo, a close friend to her, on the picture. _Gakupo.. He can probably help me. I think. _Gumi though and she smiled. Gumi took up her cellphone and she called Gakupo.  
- Hello Gumi-chan!'' Gakupo answered the phone and Gumi could hear that he was happy.  
- Hello there Gakupo-senpai! Are you on a good mood this evening?'' Gumi asked, trying to start a conversation with him.  
- Well Yes! I asked Miku-chan out for dinner and she said YES! I will pick her up at five tomorrow and then we will drive to the nicest restaurant in the city! Oohw… I hope it will go good tomorrow!'' Gakupo explained with a nervous laugh in the end. Gumi smiled, even if she knew Gakupo couldn't see it.  
- Gakupo-senpai. I need to talk to you. It's importnant'' Gumi said.  
- Oh, about what?'' Gakupo asked with a more serious voice.  
- It's about Gumiya and Meiko. You know they are dating right?'' Gumi asked.  
- Well, yes'' Gakupo answered and Gumi sighed.  
- Okay.. but… Meiko… she is cheating on Gumiya. I saw her together with Kiyoteru-san. They were doing stuff together.. if you understand… and they told me not to tell anyone about it… I tried to convince Gumiya not to see her again, but he got mad… What should I do?'' Gumi explained and Gakupo was silence for a while.  
- Well, Gumi.. you should get evidence and then show it to Gumiya. But try to be careful'' Gakupo suggested.  
- Evidance, like what?'' Gumi asked.  
- Photo's, use your camera you got from me last year'' Gakupo said.  
- good idea, I will try. Next time Gumiya is out to meet her, I will follow.'' Gumi said. She thanked Gakupo and hang up.  
- You will do what?'' Meiko's voice said beside Gumi and Gumi looked at her direction. Meiko stood by the door, smiling.  
- ….Meiko'' Gumi murmured and Meiko walked slowly towards her.  
- s-stay away from me!'' Gumi screamed and Meiko stopped walking.  
- How rude of you'' Meiko said, hiding her smiling face behind her hand.  
- Don't you ever touch me again! Or Gumiya! Leave him alone!'' Gumi shouted and Meiko started to fake cry. Gumiya ran into the room with Rin, Len and Kaito following behind. Gumiya hugged Meiko while looking at Gumi with an angry look.  
- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!'' Gumiya yelled at Gumi and Gumi looked confused at them.  
- N-nothing!'' Gumi answered.  
- S-she told me to stay away from you, honey'' Meiko said with a sob and Gumiya patted her head.  
- You said what?!'' Gumiya shouted and Gumi backed away from them while shaking her head.  
- Gumiya…'' Gumi said. She didn't knew what she should say.  
- Get a life Gumi! Stop trying to ruin mine!'' Gumiya screamed and he walked out from the room together with Meiko. They stopped by the door and Meiko leered at Gumi with an evil grin and they continued to walk. Rin looked at Gumi.  
- ..Gumi?'' Rin murmured and Len grabbed Rin's hand and tried to make her follow him. Kaito walked away and Rin looked at them.  
- Rin.. I haven't done anything'' Gumi explained.  
- Come Rin, let's leave Gumi alone'' Len said and Rin looked at Gumi a last time and then they walked away. Gumi sat down on the floor hiding her face in her hands. _Now what? If I continue with this I will make everyone in this building to hate me.. _ Gumi though. She looked at her bed and on the table stood a photo of her and Gumiya, before he was together with Meiko.  
- I won't let her ruin you, Gumiya'' Gumi murmured and she rose up from the floor.


End file.
